More Trouble For Mallory
by KVN18
Summary: This is a continuation of the all new mallory pike and it means there is more trouble for Mallorry. Mallory's x-room mate was getting revenge on Mallory cause she turned her in, to the prefect. My summary sucks but please just read the story and review.


Itroduction

**This is my first fanfiction so please review** **i hope u enjoy it. this is just an introduction to all the BSC members and their lives you do not have to read unless you want to, though it will guide you through the story. NB I do not own the BSC Ann M Martin does.**

I can't believe my holidays are over, they went by so fast. My name is Mallory Pike I am 11 years old and I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut (well partly, most of the time I spend it in boarding school). I have seven siblings! (I know what you think WOW!), but I actually like having seven siblings. I am of course the oldest followed by triplets Adam, Bryon, and Jordan. Then there is Nicky then Vanessa and Margo last but not least Claire. There you have it my family except my parents.

I am an honorary member of the baby sitters club it is more of a business than a club it is run by Kristy Thomas the president she is one of my best friends she 13 years old and so are all the other members of the baby sitters club except my best best friend Jessi (more about her later) Kristy lives amongst two older brothers Sam and Charlie and one younger brother David Michael she lives with her mom she is a single mom because her dad walked out on the family when Kristy was still young it a little while after David Michael was born it was rough time for them but they managed to get through with everyone helping out. Kristy is President because the club was her idea it came to her one day when Kristy's mum was in desperate need of a baby sitter for David Michael and Kristy and her two brothers had plans not to mention her mom had a meeting she made call after call then Kristy thought how about if a parent calls one number and are able to reach a group of experienced sitters at once then she contacted her two best friends Mary Anne and Claudia and the baby sitters club was formed soon Stacey moved in to stoneybrook and was added in the baby sitters club then Dawn moved here and then moved back to California and was replaced by Abby Steveson though Dawn will always be an honorary member of the BSC but before Abby moved here and before Dawn moved away me and Jessi were hired. Let me Explain each and every member of the baby sitters club starting with Mary Anne as she is Kristy's best friend the two are the total opposite of each other Mary Anne is quiet and Kristy is out going and will speak her mind whether it is hurtful or not Mary Anne is more sensitive. Her mum died when she was born she says she does not really miss her because she did get to meet her she grew up with her dad and he was really strict on her. He used to make her wear pig tails and baby clothes until just recently when he met the love of his life Sharon Dawn's mum! Can you imagine? After that he has been a lot more nicer. Now to explain Dawn. She lived in California with her mum and her dad and her younger brother jeff. But her parents divorced and her mum took jeff and dawn with her and brought them to stoneybrook. Jeff was not happy in Stoneybrook and he soon moved back to his dad's house in California. Soon dawn also decided to move back to California too. It was hard on every one but she always comes to visit. The next pair of best friends are Claudia and Stacey. Stacey is from New York she lived their with her mum and her dad until her dad got transferred to stoneybrook and then back to New York and by then stacey's parents had started arguing and fighting soon after that they got divorced. Stacey moved back to stoney brook with her mum, though she visits her dad every other weekend. Stacey has a condition it is called Diabetes it is a disease where your blood sugar is either too high or too low and she has to give herself injections of insulin and has to stick to a strict diet and eat at strict times and she cannot eat sugary stuff and she can eat junk food. If her blood sugar gets too high or too low she could fall very sick and she can even die.

Now to explain Claudia. She is Japanese American and has long silky hair she has an ordinary family she has an older sister called Janie she is a genius she is in high school but she takes college classes. Whereas Claudia is how can I put this kindly she is not very smart she hates school but she has a special talent Art she loves to design Jewelry, sculpt, draw, paint, sew. Anything to do with Art Claudia can do it. She also has an addiction to Junk food and Nancy Drew Mystery books which her parents both do not agree with so she hides them ever where in her room.

Now to explain Abby. She is the newest member of the BSC and she has a twin called Anna they do not look alike. Well, not really. Anna and Abby live with their mum, their dad died in a car crash they don't say much about him but it seems that he was a good man.

Last but not least The bestest friend in the world Jessica Ramsey she has an ordinary family she is the oldest like me and she has one little sister called Rebecca (Becca for short). She has one younger brother called Squirt ( John Philippe Ramsey Jr) she is black and she is really sweet. When she first moved here some people in the neighbourhood did not like having black people around and they treated her and her family badly. Those are all the members of the BSC.

President: Kristy Thomas

Vice President: Claudia Kishi

Secretary: Mary Anne Spier

Treasurer: Stacey Mcgill

Alternate officer: Abby Stevenson

Junior officer: Jessica Ramsey

Honorary member: Mallory Pike

Honorary member: Dawn Schafer


End file.
